Logan Nash
'''Logan Nash' is a resident of Wayne Manor hailing from the New California Republic who came to Belle'Ayn with his little sister, Emily Nash, in order to find a better life. Skills and Abilities Logan's greatest combat asset is his ability to tank a Rasputanian amount of damage and shrug it off. His combat strategy revolves around psyching the enemy out and trying to make them surrender or falter enough for him to gain the upper hand. This usually manifests itself in Logan charging right at them while screaming at the top of his lungs about how he's gonna kick their ass. Personality Logan is a hot-blooded, take-no-prisoners warrior poet who fights out of a love for fighting. Outside of battle, he's quite friendly and cheerful to most anyone, especially those he considers his comrades. When the going gets rough, Logan will either attempt to talk someone down, or challenge them to a fight. Either way, expect to be offered a round of beer when all is said and done. History Logan was born and raised in NCR territory. Throughout his childhood, he ruthlessly put down anyone his age who thought to pester, belittle, or otherwise bother him. All while fiercely defending his shy little sister Emily. As such, he often found himself towards the top of the social pecking order. Despite his status and hotheadedness, Logan tended to be an amiable, joyful young man. At least, until someone did something to anger him. To the surprise of nobody, Logan entered military as soon as he was old enough. He showed great promise in boot camp, until he insisted on carrying a machete into combat instead of his service rifle. In the end, he caved and took his rifle with him, but he still spent most fights trying to get into melee range. It didn’t take long for the higher ups to get sick of Logan’s bullshit, so they eventually told him that he’d Have the “honor” of being the vanguard. A nice-sounding title that actually meant that Logan was sent into a raider camp with no support in order to soften the enemy up and get him out of their hair. They ordered him to advance and got out of sight before it got ugly. Half an hour later, he was discovered sitting on a pile of raider corpses and eating a brahmin rib; completely ignoring his few bullet wounds. “Took you long enough to get here.” He remarked as he offered the party sent to recover him the rest of the side of beef the raiders had cooking. Logan spent the rest of his contract on the frontlines earning prestige for his abilities. Once his contract was up, he decided to roam the earth with Emily; searching for righteous fights and a better life than the NCR could provide. In this time, he began to teach his sister how to stand up for herself. This went on for about two years of bar fights, adventure, odd jobs, and playing guitar in the streets. This is what got him discovered. One night, he’d scored a gig in a pub in Silver City. the same pub where heavy metal band Pauldron had a falling out with their alcoholic of a lead guitarist. Months of pent up anger on both sides lead to former guitarist Daniel Hemi leaving the band. Seeing Logan’s skill, they invited him aboard to play their next show. One show became a leg of a tour, and soon enough, Logan became a full-fledged member of Pauldron when he appeared on their concept album “Sands of Anarchy”. It was during the Equestrian leg of the Desert Rampage tour that Logan heard about Wayne Manor and many of it's exploits. Jackpot. Logan parted ways with Pauldron as soon as a replacement guitarist was found and began to make his way to The Town. It was here that he signed on to a mercenary contract to put down a local cult that had been causing trouble. It was through this contract that he met Wolfy, a criminal werewolf that would become his partner for the operation. One hard-fought battle and round of alcohol later, and Wolfy reluctantly joined him on his trip to Wayne Manor. Relationship Guide * Emily Nash - His little sister and best friend, Emily and Logan share a deep connection from being travel companions for three years. Logan sees himself as her protector and provider, and rightfully so. Emily is the only reason Logan ever hesitates to fight when the time comes, because he worries about who will take care of her if he bites it. * Wolfy - Logan and Wolfy are at the very least acquaintances, but Logan likes to think that they're friends. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Manor residents